


How To Hike A Heart

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cuddling, Fluff, Funny, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi, Erwin and Hanje decide to spend a weekend in the mountains and Levi tries to get into their guide's pants





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all I want to thank everyone that commented and left kudos on my previous fics, it means a lot to me.  
> I hope the title makes sense, I wrecked my brain all day, but I couldn't come up with a better one.  
> I'm still trying to improve the dynamics between Levi and Eren, so bear with me in these first fic.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it :)  
> 
> 
> Edit: I just realised that the last part of this fic wasn't uploaded for some reason, no wonder you asked me to continue it :)  
> 

_Why the hell did I accept to do this?_ Levi wondered as Hanje changed radio station for the umpteenth time.

Hanje and Erwin had convinced him to go on a little holiday in the mountains over the weekend and since he felt like he deserved some time off after working his ass off for the past months he had accepted. They had decided to leave Thursday evening so that they could have three full days of relax. However, Levi hadn’t taken into consideration that it took more than two hours to reach the hotel they were staying in and as they were driving he wrote a memo on his phone that read “NEVER GO ON LONG CAR DRIVES WITH HANJE”. The woman purposefully sat in the passenger seat so that she could be in control of the music, but that meant constantly switching radio stations until she found a song she liked and then sing said song at the tops of her lungs. At the beginning, Levi had tried to make her shut up, but he had soon given up. Erwin would sometimes sing along with Hanje, so Levi had to come to terms with the fact that the car drive wasn’t going to be as quiet as he wished. 

__

He had to admit that once they left the city the scenery had become more and more beautiful. For a while the road had been surrounded just by fields, some with sunflowers, others with wheat. Now, as they were driving up the mountain, on the left side of the road he could see a lake sparkling in the last rays of sunlight. 

__

“We’re here!” Hanje shouted excitedly as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. 

__

The building wasn’t very big, but it was situated up on a hill so that Levi could see the entire village below and even a bit of the lake. 

__

After taking their luggage, they entered the hotel and made their way to the reception. 

__

“Good evening, welcome to the Titan hotel” welcomed them a young woman with blond hair and a warm smile. 

__

“Good evening,” Erwin replied. “We’ve booked three single rooms under the name Smith.” 

__

The woman checked the reservation on the computer on her desk and when she found the name she said: 

__

“Yes, here it is. I see you’ve also booked a guide for the excursions,” she looked at them for confirmation. 

__

“Exactly,” Erwin retorted with a polite smile. 

__

“Perfect, he will meet you tomorrow morning at 8 am in the lobby. Here are your keys,” she said handing them three keys with a number on them. “Have a pleasant stay.” 

__

“Thank you,” Erwin said as he took the keys and gave them to his friends. 

__

“I’m so excited!” Hanje exclaimed as they were making their way to the rooms. 

__

After they put down their luggage, the three of them went to the restaurant on the fist floor of the hotel. The room was still rather empty, only a couple of table were occupied: around one of the tables there was a family of four, while around the other there were two boys and a girl chatting together while they ate. Levi’s eye was immediately caught by one of the two guys at that table, he had messy brown hair, eyes of a peculiar shade of green and one of the most beautiful smiles Levi had ever seen. 

__

“Something caught your eyes, Levi?” Hanje asked with a knowing grin. 

__

“Yes, how filthy this place is,” Levi retorted, hoping that the woman would leave him alone. 

__

“You’re no fun, shorty,” Hanje said pouting. 

__

They sat down at a table far enough from the other guests in the room and order food. Levi went for a mushroom soup and grilled chicken breast with baked potatoes and green beans, while his friends ordered a pizza. 

__

“About that client we’re supposed to meet next week,” Levi started to say, but was abruptly cut off by Erwin. 

__

“No talking about work, Levi,” his blond friend said. “We’re here to relax and enjoy ourselves, so forget about work for the weekend.” 

__

“I know someone that will help you forget about work,” Hanje said directing her eyes toward the group of young people. 

__

Levi kicked her under the table and continued to eat his meal. 

__

“Ouch,” Hanje complained massaging her leg, but she didn’t tease Levi anymore. 

__

Once they finished dinner, they all went to their rooms and while Levi was getting ready for bed he was still thinking about the brunet he saw at dinner. It had been a while since he had been in a relationship, he used to have one night stands quite often before he was promoted and had to dedicate his life to his work. This meant that he didn’t have a lot of free time to meet other people (not that he wanted to) and he usually spent what little free time he had cleaning his apartment and going though al the novels he had in his bookshelves. 

__

After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Levi decided to go on the balcony to enjoy the night air. From his balcony he could see the windows of the houses of the village illuminated while the trees swayed in the breeze. The air up here was really different from the one in the city and Levi thought that he wouldn’t mind spend more time in the mountains as he found the view and the whole atmosphere rather relaxing. 

__

When the air was getting a bit too cold for him, he went to bed and for once he fell asleep right away. 

__

The next morning a very excited Hanje woke him up by banging on his door and shouting: 

__

“Wake up, Levi, it’s time to go hiking!” 

__

“Shut up, Shitty Glasses, I’m awake,” Levi retorted, cursing the woman in his head. 

__

The three of them had breakfast together, but this time there was no brunet to be seen in the restaurant. 

__

“What a shame,” Levi thought. 

__

Once they finished breakfast, they gathered their backpacks with all the things they would need for the excursion and waited for the guide in the lobby. 

__

Soon after, the same brunet from the night before approached them and Levi’s heart skipped a bit as he stopped before them. 

__

“Good morning, guys,” the boy said with a smile. “I’m Eren and I will be your guide for the weekend.” 

__

“Hello, Eren,” Hanje said excitedly, shaking his hand while grinning at Levi. “I’m Hanje, it’s so nice to meet you.” 

__

“Hello, I’m Erwin,” the blond introduced himself, shaking Eren’s hand. 

__

“Levi,” the raven haired said with a curt nod. 

__

“It’s nice to meet you too. If you’re ready we can start our day.” 

__

“Yes, we are,” Hanje exclaimed, before running towards the front door. 

__

“She’s always like this,” Erwin explained to the guide, who just laughed and proceeded to follow her. 

__

Hanje was walking in the front beside Eren, while Erwin and Levi followed them behind. 

__

As they were going, Hanje started to chat with their guide. 

__

“So, Eren, tell us something about yourself,” she said, looking at the boy expectantly. 

__

“There’s nothing much to say,” the brunet replied, shrugging. “What would you like to know?” 

__

“Oh, you know, the usual stuff, age, family,” Hanje started listing. “If you’re gay or something.” She trailed off, looking at Levi. 

__

The raven haired mouthed a silent “I will kill you” without the guide noticing. 

__

“Oh,” Eren said a bit surprised. “I’m 24, I live around here with my mom and my adopted sister and I’m bi.” 

__

“So, you’re bi, eh?” Hanje said with a grin, wiggling her eyebrows towards Levi. 

__

This time Eren noticed her gesture and turned to look at Levi. The raven haired pretended to be interested in the flowers on the path, while on the inside he was cursing and thanking Hanje at the same time. 

__

They walked for a few hours, admiring the landscape around them: the path was surrounded by fields of wild flowers and high trees that shielded it from the sunlight. Their first stop of the day was when they reached a clearing where they ate their packed lunch. 

__

“So, what do you guys do?” Eren asked while they were eating. 

__

“We work for a translation company,” Erwin explained. “We’ve decided to take a weekend off from work and just relax.” 

__

“That sounds fun,” Eren exclaimed with a smile. 

__

“It is until your brain can’t decide in which language to speak and you can’t have a normal conversation with people without sounding like Google translate,” Levi retorted. 

__

“Don’t listen to him, he always exaggerates,” Hanje interrupted her friend and nudged him on the shoulder. 

__

Eren just laughed at their exchange, looking at Levi with an interested look. 

__

“What languages do you speak, Levi?”, Eren asked. 

__

“French and Italian,” Levi replied. 

__

“That’s cool. I’ve always wanted to learn another language,” the boy exclaimed. “Tell me something in Italian.” 

__

“I don’t feel like it,” Levi said, continuing to eat his lunch and looking at the view. 

__

“Don’t take it to heart, Eren” Erwin said as he saw the brunet’s dejected look. “Levi is always this funny.” 

__

Eren smiled at the ironic comment and then asked: 

__

“What languages do you two speak?” 

__

“I speak German and Dutch, while Hanje speaks Chinese and Japanese,” Erwin replied. 

__

“If you want I can teach you some Japanese,” Hanje offered excitedly. 

__

“That’d be cool, thanks,” Eren accepted, smiling at her. “If you guys have finished, it’s time to go,” he said after a few minutes. 

__

They all packed their bags and continued to walk up the hill again. Hanje stated her Japanese lesson, teaching Eren a few basic words. Levi and Erwin were a little behind them. 

__

“I think that your technique to woo the boy isn’t quite working,” Erwin said looking at Levi who just glared at him. 

__

“I’m just saying that you cold be a bit friendlier, you know?” the blond said. 

__

“Whatever,” Levi muttered, but in the back of his mind he knew that his friend was right. He had never been good at socialising and the only reason why he had friends was because they had decided to put up with him. Normally, he wouldn’t care too much about leaving a good fist impression, but this time the boy had picked his interest and being a bitch wouldn’t be of any help. 

__

When they stopped again to catch their breath, Levi sat next to Eren and said: 

__

“Did you learn something from Hanje?” 

__

The brunet looked at him with a surprised look and then replied: 

__

“A few things, but at some point, she started to explain technical things about linguistics and that’s when she lost me.” 

__

“Don’t tell me,” Levi retorted huffing. “These past years I’ve learned more about linguistics with her than at university.” 

__

Eren just laughed and Levi was mesmerised by seeing that smile that first struck him up close. Eren had really beautiful teeth, perfectly straight, and his lips were plumped and of a nice shade of pink. His smile spread also to his eyes and their colour somehow became brighter. 

__

Levi realised he had been staring for a while when he saw Eren’s lips move but no sound reached his ears. 

__

“Have I got something on my teeth?” Eren repeated and this time Levi heard him. 

__

“What?” Levi asked confused. “No, there’s nothing.” 

__

“You kept staring so I thought I had a piece of lettuce or something,” Eren said. 

__

“Sorry,” Levi said adverting his eyes and feeling his cheeks becoming warmer. 

__

_Why the hell am I blushing?!_ Levi thought horrified. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Eren’s smile widen a bit and Levi really wanted to look at him again, but he forced himself to look at the view below them hoping that his blush would go away. 

____

“It’s time to go back to the hotel, guys,” Eren announced after a while. “It’s getting late.” 

____

“But I wanted to stay out here a bit more,” Hanje complained pouting. 

____

“Don’t worry, tomorrow I’m taking you to a place you’ll love,” Eren said with a grin. 

____

“Where, Eren? Where?” Hanje exclaimed almost jumping up from where she was sitting. 

____

“You’ll have to wait until tomorrow to know,” the brunet said, starting to move down the path. 

____

“Oh, c’mon, Eren,” Hanje begged him, following the boy. 

____

Eren didn’t respond, but just continued to walk with the woman beside him that kept asking him question about the following day. 

____

“I saw you guys talking before,” Erwin told Levi once they were walking. 

____

“I was just making small talk,” Levi said, shrugging his shoulders. 

____

“You hate small talk, Levi,” Erwin retorted looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

____

“Well, I can’t just go and ask him if he would like to fuck me without a bit of small talk before, can I?” the raven haired retorted, now he was the one with raised eyebrow. 

____

Erwin laughed and said: 

____

“I see you took my advice.” 

____

“Don’t be too proud of yourself, I know how human interaction works, I read books, you know?” Levi said. 

____

“Sure,” Erwin retorted, not at all convinced by Levi’s comment. 

____

Going back to the hotel took them almost three hours and once they arrived they were all dead tired, even Hanje was more quiet than usual. 

____

“I hope you enjoyed today,” Eren said. “Tomorrow we meet at the same hour. Have a nice evening.” 

____

“Thanks, Eren,” Hanje replied. “See you tomorrow.” 

____

Before leaving Eren glanced at Levi and then smiled. 

____

After a quick shower, the three of them had dinner at the restaurant and while they were waiting for their food Hanje said: 

____

“How was your first day of wooing our guide, Levi?” 

____

“I’m not trying to woo anyone,” Levi said with a glare. 

____

“You can’t fool me, shorty,” Hanje replied shaking her head. “I saw you getting a good look at his ass.” 

____

“I didn’t,” Levi denied, even if he knew Hanje was perfectly right. Eren’s ass was too beautiful not to be looked at. 

____

“Whatever,” his friend retorted. “Anyway, while we were chatting, Eren told me that you’re not as much of an asshole as he first thought you were.” 

____

Levi didn’t know how to reply at that, so he just shrugged his shoulders, while Erwin was now openly laughing. 

____

“I told you you just had to be friendly,” the blond commented. 

____

“Shut up, you two,” Levi said, glaring at them. “I can’t wait to go to my room, so I don’t have to see your faces any more for today.” 

____

“I know what you’re going to do once you get to your room,” Hanje said wiggling her eyebrows. 

____

“I hate you guys so much,” Levi said, defeated. 

____

“We love you too, babe,” Hanje said with a wide smile. 

____

Once they finished dinner they went straight to their rooms and Levi once again fell asleep right away, tired after the long hiking day. 

____

The following morning, Eren was already waiting for them in the lobby, happily chatting with the receptionist. 

____

“Good morning, Eren,” Hanje shouted, hugging the boy. 

____

“Good morning,” the brunet replied once he managed to take in enough air to breathe. “Before we go I wanted to let you know that every Saturday we have a disco night in the ballroom next to the restaurant, so feel free to come if you want to.” 

____

“That sounds fun,” Hanje exclaimed. “We’ll definitely come, right guys?” she said looking at the two men behind her. 

____

“Yeah, why not?” Erwin replied for both. 

____

“Are you gong to be there too, Eren?” Hanje asked while they were making their way outside the hotel. 

____

“Yes, I’m going with my friends,” the brunet replied. 

____

“Not with your girlfriend or boyfriend?” the woman questioned. 

____

“No, I’m single right now,” Eren replied and Levi was almost sure that the boy quickly glanced at him. 

____

“Make sure to come and say hi to us as well,” Hanje said. 

____

“I will,” Eren promised. 

____

It was another sunny day and for a while they took the same path as the day before, but as they reached a crossroads, Eren took the left turn. They walked in silence or happily chatting for a couple of hours until they reached a clearing where there was a stock of cows grazing freely. 

____

“Oh my God,” Hanje exclaimed excitedly. “I love cows!” she said right before running towards the animals. 

____

“You’re going to scare them,” Erwin said and then started running behind the woman. 

____

Eren moved closer to Levi and said: 

____

“I knew she was going to love them.” 

____

“I hope we won’t have to go to a hospital… or to a veterinary,” the older man replied looking at the scene before him. Hanje was trying to approach a cow while Erwin stood at a safe distance trying to convince her to get away. Levi had to admit that it was quite funny. 

____

Eren laughed and Levi turned to look at him, only to find the boy already looking at him. He quickly adverted his gaze, pretending to be interested in Hanje petting a cow while he was hyperaware of the presence beside him. 

____

“Are you enjoying you stay?” Eren asked. 

____

“It isn’t that bad,” Levi replied without looking at the brunet. 

____

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really expressive?” the boy asked with a grin. 

____

“All the time,” Levi retorted with a surprised look. “And they always tell me that I’m super friendly and funny.” 

____

“That you are,” Eren retorted laughing and this time Levi couldn’t stop himself from looking at the boy’s smile. It was a terrible mistake because the other was already looking at him and, in that moment, Levi really wanted to shorten the distance between his lips and the brunet’s, to bite at those perfect lips and to trace every single tooth of that beautiful smile with his tongue. 

____

Luckily for him, a cow mooed, and he was snapped from his daydream. Hanje was running from cow to cow to pat every single one of them, but not all the animals were happy about that. Erwin was still trying to convince her to get away, but the woman ignored him. 

____

“How long have you guys known each other?” Eren asked. 

____

“Five years, more or less,” Levi replied looking at his friends. “We met at work, but I had already seen Erwin at uni. He’s a couple years older than me.” 

____

“How old are you?” Eren asked, curious. 

____

“34.” 

____

“What?” Eren said incredulous. “You look a lot younger.” 

____

“I know,” Levi said with a grin. “I’ve got good genes.” 

____

“That’s not fair,” Eren complained. 

____

“I think you’ve got good genes too,” Levi said almost without realising. 

____

“Thanks?” Eren replied with a confused look. 

____

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Levi thought, mentally punching himself. 

_____ _

Thankfully, he was saved by Hanje that, as soon as she arrived, started to tell them how much she loved the cows: 

_____ _

“They were so soft. And their faces! So cute! I think I want to adopt one.” 

_____ _

“I’m glad you liked the little surprise,” Eren said, laughing. 

_____ _

“Thank you Eren!” she said hugging him. “I love you. I think I want to adopt you as well.” 

_____ _

The brunet just laughed, trying to breath as much as he could while his ribs were crushed by Hanje’s hug. 

_____ _

The rest of the day was uneventful; they followed the rest of the path up to the top of the mountain where the view was breath-taking. They could only see the mountains around them, some even with a bit of snow remained from the previous winter. The sun was still high in the sky and they could see the lake in the distance reflecting the light. It was so peaceful that once again Levi thought that he would like to spend time up in the mountains more often with no traffic, no people bumping into him, no telephone ringing; just the noise of the wind and the chirping of the birds. 

_____ _

They remained at the top of the mountains for a while, eating something and resting before going back. Levi never thought that he was out of shape, he had some gym equipment at home and he regularly exercised, but these couple of days had been quite hard on his body. His legs were sore from all the walking and his back was almost killing him. Maybe he really needed to go hiking more often. 

_____ _

“I think it’s better if he head back,” Eren announced after a while and this time they all agreed. 

_____ _

On the way back, they didn’t see the cows again, they had probably moved to a different clearing. 

_____ _

This time, Eren was walking next to Levi. They mostly remained silent, both too tired to talk, but sometimes Eren would ask the older man something about his life or his hobbies, and Levi tried his best not to give monosyllabic answers. 

_____ _

“Well, here we are,” Eren said after they arrived at the hotel. “I hope I will see you tonight.” 

_____ _

“We’ll be there,” Hanje said smiling, waving goodbye at their guide. 

_____ _

The first thing that Levi did when he reached his room was to run a bath. Since he had a bit of time before dinner, he decided that a bath would be perfect to relax his muscles. He was trying really hard not to think about Eren, but the brunet kept coming to his mind, with his perfect lips and his sculpted ass. 

_____ _

Still thinking about Eren he went through the few clothes he had brought for the weekend. Luckily, he had packed a nice black button up shirt, and his black jeans and black shoes would have to do. 

_____ _

He met his friends at the restaurant. They were both dressed up; Erwin with a white shirt and grey pants, and Hanje with some white pants and a red vest. 

_____ _

“Damn, Levi,” Hanje exclaimed when she saw him. “You look good. Hoping to get laid tonight?” she said with a grin. 

_____ _

“I’m never going on a holiday with you anymore,” Levi retorted, hoping that his friend would drop the topic. 

_____ _

“She’s only stating the obvious, Levi,” Erwin said. 

_____ _

“Will you two ever not comment on my love life?” Levi said. 

_____ _

“Never,” Hanje replied smiling. 

_____ _

Levi just huffed and pretended to look at the menu even if he already knew that he was getting the same as the two previous evenings. 

_____ _

The restaurant was more crowded than usual, probably because of the dancing night. Apparently, it wasn’t just for the guests of the hotel but also for the people of the town considering that there wasn’t much to do at night here. 

_____ _

After finishing dinner, they went to the disco that was just an empty room with chairs on the sides, a big console with the DJ and a bar. Hanging from the ceiling there was a giant disco ball and some coloured lights that flashed. There weren’t a lot of people yet and the music was a sort of background music. 

_____ _

“This is cool,” Hanje said. “I feel like I should have brought my “Saturday night fever” costume.” 

_____ _

“Thank God you didn’t,” Levi commented. 

_____ _

“Look!” she exclaimed, pointing at a group of people that were entering the room. “There’s Eren!” 

_____ _

In fact, Eren was just coming in with two people beside him, the same boy and girl that Levi saw the first day at the restaurant. Levi couldn’t clearly see what the boy was wearing but whatever it was he looked good in it; the usual tracksuit that he wore when they went hiking didn’t do justice to his slim body. 

_____ _

“We’re here, Eren!” Hanje shouted to get the guide’s attention. 

_____ _

Eren turned his head and when he saw them a big smile spread on his face and he approached them with his two friends. 

_____ _

“Hello, guys,” he said. “I’m glad you came. These are Armin and Mikasa, she’s my sister.” 

_____ _

They all introduced themselves and chatted for a while. Levi discovered that also Eren’s friends worked at the hotel as guides, but they usually worked with big groups of people. 

_____ _

Slowly, the room was starting to get crowded and the music changed from soothing to electronic; after chatting a bit more, Eren and his friends had to go and meet other friends of theirs that were coming. 

_____ _

Before leaving, Eren looked at Levi almost dejected and the older man couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed himself. 

_____ _

Levi, Erwin and Hanje went to the bar and Levi decided to have a strong drink if he was seriously going to talk to Eren tonight. 

_____ _

With their drinks in hand, Hanje dragged the two men on the dancefloor that was getting more and more crowded. They found a spot without many people where Hanje started to dance, waving his arms like an octopus and spilling her drink everywhere. 

_____ _

“C’mon, guys,” she shouted. “Dance with me.” 

_____ _

Erwin started to lightly sway, drinking his cocktail while looking at the people around them. Levi pretended not to know Hanje and he just searched the crowd for Eren, but the brunet was nowhere to be seen. 

_____ _

Once they finished their first drink they went to the bar to order another and there Levi could see Eren with his groups of friends. The boy was leaning on the counter and once more Levi thought that Eren’s body was just perfect, with his long and toned legs, not to mention the ass that Levi liked to stare at a bit too much. 

_____ _

“Are you having fun, guys?” Eren asked as he saw them, a wide smile spreading on his face. 

_____ _

“I’m having the best time of my life!” Hanje replied. “Even if these two are so boring, they just stand still in the middle of the dancefloor.” 

_____ _

“Oh, c’mon, guys,” the brunet said, addressing Levi and Erwin. “Here, I’ll dance with you,” he added taking Hanje’s hand and dragging her to the dancefloor. 

_____ _

Hanje started dancing like an octopus again and at first Eren was taken aback by her dance, but soon after he joined her, imitating her moves. 

_____ _

For as much as Levi wanted to, he couldn’t deny that Eren looked sexy even dancing like a lunatic. He quickly drank his second drink and joined the two on the dancefloor. He started to sway to the beat, refusing to imitate the other two. As Eren saw him, the brunet approached him and swayed along with him, tentatively putting his hands on Levi’s hips. The older man didn’t push him away, instead he closed the distance between their bodies and put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. Keeping eye contact they moved together ignoring the rest of the people around them; it was as if they were the only two on the dancefloor. At one point, Eren spun Levi around so that now the older man was in front of him. While they continued to dance, Levi could feel Eren’s fingertips explore the skin of his waist under the shirt and a shiver run through his spine. He also felt Eren’s growing erection pressing against his ass and with a grin Levi reached behind him and run a hand through the boy’s hair. He turned his head and whispered in the brunet’s ear: 

_____ _

“Do you want to take this somewhere else?” 

_____ _

Eren just nodded, eyes blown, and lips parted. 

_____ _

As soon as the door of his room closed behind him, Levi felt himself being pushed against the wall and Eren’s lips crushed with his own. Levi didn’t waste any time before biting Eren’s bottom lip and push his tongue inside his mouth. He explored the boy’s mouth, tracing every single one of those perfect teeth that he was obsessed with. Eren moaned and the sound aroused Levi even more, he run a hand though the boy’s hair pulling their bodies even closer. 

_____ _

When Eren broke their kiss, they were both panting. 

_____ _

“You’re so hot, Levi,” Eren said, before kissing and biting Levi’s neck. 

_____ _

The older man moaned in the back of his throat and closed his eyes, bathing in the feeling of Eren’s mouth on his skin; it had been a while since someone made him feel this good. 

_____ _

Eren started to unbutton Levi’s shirt, leaving kissed and marks whenever a new part of the older man’s body was exposed. He then turned Levi over, so that now the raven haired had his hand on the wall and, grinding on his ass, he started to unbutton Levi’s pants as well. 

_____ _

“Eren…” the older man panted, resting his head on the brunet’s shoulder as Eren started stocking his hard cock. 

_____ _

The younger man bit his ear and Levi moaned while a shiver run through his whole body. Eren kept stroking him, spreading pre-cum over his whole length. Levi turned his head and kissed Eren, grinding his ass against the boy’s obvious erection. 

_____ _

Eren broke their kiss and completely removed Levi’s pants, underwear and shoes, leaving the man wearing only his open shirt. He kneeled behind the older man and Levi felt his cheeks being spread right before Eren’s tongue was licking his hole. 

_____ _

“E-Eren…” Levi said again, voice cracking. 

_____ _

The brunet kept licking Levi’s entrance, pushing his tongue pass the tight ring of muscles and Levi was now shamelessly moaning, loving the feeling of Eren’s tongue inside him. 

_____ _

Eren kept licking and sucking, making Levi get closer and closer to the edge until he stood up and whispered next to Levi’s ear: 

_____ _

“Do you have any lube?” 

_____ _

“In the bathroom,” Levi managed to say. 

_____ _

In a matter of seconds, the brunet was in and out of the bathroom, lube in hand and sporting a very obvious erection. Levi turned to face him and kissed him, running his tongue on the boy’s lips and pushing past his teeth. He run a hand down Eren’s torso and, as he reached his jeans, he undid the buttons, freeing the brunet’s cock that pressed against his stomach. 

_____ _

He took Eren’s cock in his hand and started stoking, as the brunet poured some lube on his fingers and prodded Levi’s already wet entrance. The older man hissed as Eren inserted the first finger, not moving while waiting for the other to get used to it. He kissed Levi on the neck, leaving red marks on his skin and, as he felt Levi relax, he started to move his finger. 

_____ _

He licked the older man’s ear and whispered: 

_____ _

“You already feel so good, Levi. I can’t wait to be inside you.” 

_____ _

The raven haired moaned and pushed down on Eren’s finger, while stroking the boy’s cock faster. 

_____ _

Soon after Eren inserted a second finger, scissoring Levi open, and then a third. By now the other man was holding onto his shoulders, moaning and writhing under his touch. 

_____ _

“Do you have a condom?” Levi asked. 

_____ _

“I do,” Eren replied with a mischievous grin, before reaching for the back pocket of his jeans and taking off a small foil packet. 

_____ _

Eren removed his fingers and turned Levi against the wall, wearing the condom and aligning himself with the older man’s entrance; after coating his cock with more lube, he slowly pushed in, kissing Levi’s shoulders and waiting for the other man to get used to the intrusion. At first, Levi felt the usual burn of his hole being stretched, but soon after the pain mixed with the pleasure and he urged Eren to go deeper. 

_____ _

The brunet kept kissing and biting Levi’s neck as he started to move, pulling out and then pushing in again, always harder, and angling his thrusts so that he could hit Levi’s prostate. 

_____ _

“Eren… my l-legs…” Levi panted, trying to make Eren understand that his legs were about to give in due to their position and to the hiking of that day. 

_____ _

Eren understood and he swiftly removed himself from Levi only to pick them man up in his arms and re-entering him again. Levi didn’t deny that he was even more aroused by Eren’s strength; he bent down to kiss the brunet on the lips as he pushed down on his cock. 

_____ _

Eren kept thrusting inside Levi’s hole and when he found his sweet spot, the older man moaned louder than before, chanting Eren’s name right in his ear. 

_____ _

Levi was holding onto Eren’s shoulders with one hand while with the other he stroked himself, feeling closer and closer to his orgasm. Eren kept pounding on his prostate and after a few deeper thrusts he was coming all over Eren’s shirt. Soon after he felt the brunet’s thrusts getting shallow and he pushed Levi hard against the wall as he came shouting his name. 

_____ _

Eren sat on the floor with Levi still in his arms and hugged the older man. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath after their release. 

_____ _

“I’m sorry I ruined your shirt,” Levi said after a while. 

_____ _

Eren looked at him and then at his shirt. 

_____ _

“Don’t worry,” he said with a smile, kissing the older man on the lips, their kiss now was slower and sloppier. 

_____ _

“Let’s move to the bed,” Levi said when the kiss broke. 

_____ _

Eren removed himself from Levi and stripped down to his underwear before joining the older man on the bed. He hugged him from behind and held him close to his chest, an arm under his head and the other around his waist. 

_____ _

“That was amazing,” Eren said. 

_____ _

“Yeah,” Levi agreed with a smile, eyes already closing. 

_____ _

“It’s better if we rest, we’re still going on a hike tomorrow,” the brunet reminded him. 

_____ _

“Ugh,” Levi groaned, hiding his face against the pillow. 

_____ _

“I will choose a short path if you’re hurting too much,” the brunet said with a smile. 

_____ _

“Don’t be too smug about it,” Levi replied. “I was already hurting before.” 

_____ _

“Yeah, sure,” Eren laughed. 

_____ _

“You’re such a brat,” Levi said, but he was smiling as well. 

_____ _

Eren kissed him on the cheek and hid his face in his hair. They remained like this until both of them fell asleep. 

_____ _

When he woke up the next morning, Levi was alone in the bed. He slowly opened his eyes, hiding himself from the light with a hand, and looked around, but Eren was nowhere to be seen. He sat up and on the night table he found a piece of paper that said: 

_____ _

“I’m sorry, but I had to go get ready for today. You look so cute when you sleep, Eren ;)" 

Levi smiled at reading the note and for once he was happy to get out of bed and start the day. 

Once he got ready, he went to the restaurant to have breakfast and he found Erwin and Hanje already eating. 

“Look who’s up,” Hanje said smiling. “Someone got lucky yesterday.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Levi replied, pouring himself a cup of tea. 

“C’mon, Levi,” Hanje complained. “We want details, right Erwin?” she said turning her head towards the blond man. 

“I think I’m fine without knowing the details,” he retorted. 

“Tell me at least something,” the woman begged Levi. 

Levi sighted, exasperated by his friend’s insistence, but in the bottom of his heart he knew he was grateful for her concern, even if it went a bit too far. 

“We fucked,” he said. “Happy now?” 

“My baby finally got laid,” she exclaimed, trying to hug him. 

“Shut up, Shitty Glasses,” the raven haired said, avoiding her arms. “And don’t pester Eren when we see him later.” 

“I promise I won’t say anything inappropriate,” she said with a hand on her heart. 

Levi just glared at her, not fully trusting the woman, and kept eating his breakfast. 

Indeed, when they met with Eren in the lobby, Hanje was all over him, asking him subtle questions about the previous night and Levi gave the brunet an apologetic look. 

The guide just smiled and replied to Hanje: 

“Last night was one of the best nights of my life, I really enjoyed myself.” 

At that the woman squealed and Erwin laughed, giving Levi a knowing look. The raven haired felt himself blush and adverted his eyes, cursing himself for not staying in bed that morning. 

“Let’s go, guys,” Eren said with a smile. “Today I’m taking you somewhere different from the last two days.” 

As they exited the hotel, they took the road that went down to the village and they crossed the whole town before entering a little wood. The village was very beautiful, with his typical wooden houses and balconies full of blooming flowers. As they walked in front of some shops, they could smell the freshly baked bread or the sweet scent of chocolate. 

Once they entered the woods, all the noises from the village shut down and the only things they could hear were the leaves cracking under their feet and the birds chirping in the trees. 

They didn’t walk for too long until they reached the end of the path and they could see the water of the lake right in front of them. 

“That’s so beautiful,” Hanje said in awe. 

The water was crystal clear, and the shore was spotless. They moved closer to the water, to a few empty pick-nick benches where they sat to admire the view. 

Levi had already noticed how beautiful the lake was on the way to the hotel, but now that he was seeing it up close it was better than he imagined. The whole atmosphere was serene and peaceful, the waves lightly crashing on the shore and the birds flying above them. 

“Do you like it?”, Eren asked him. 

Levi turned his head to see that the boy had sat next to him on the bench. 

“It’s really beautiful and it’s so peaceful,” the older man replied. 

“I know,” Eren said. “It’s one of my favorite places.” 

Levi looked back at the lake and he felt Eren’s hand on his. He turned his head and smiled, squeezing the brunet’s hand. 

They stayed there for a few hours, eating, chatting and simply enjoying the day. 

They returned to the hotel in the early afternoon since Levi, Erwin and Hanje had to leave. 

“Well, this is it,” Eren said once they were in the lobby. 

“I’m so sad I won’t get to see you everyday anymore,” Hanje said with a pout. 

“You can come back whenever you want,” the brunet replied with a gentle smile. 

“I’m coming back every weekend now,” the woman retorted, hugging him. 

“Goodbye, Eren,” Erwin said, offering his hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you.” 

“It was a pleasure for me as well,” the young man said, shaking his hand. 

Hanje and Erwin went to their rooms to finish packing up and get ready for the journey home, while Levi remained in the lobby with Eren. 

“So,” he started, shifting on his feet. 

“So,” Eren said with a smile. 

“I really enjoyed myself this weekend, thanks,” Levi said, not knowing what else to say. 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Eren retorted. “You can come back whenever you want, there are still a lot of places to see.” 

“If I manage to free myself from work again, I’m sure I will come back”, Levi said. 

Eren smiled and they remained in an awkward silence for a few seconds before the brunet mustered the courage to say: 

“Do you mind if we exchange numbers?” 

Levi looked at him with a confused look, that Eren misunderstood as he went on rambling: 

“I mean, if you want to, you don’t have to if you don’t. It’s just that I really had the best time last night, and these days as well. Don’t think that I only think of you as a fuckbuddy. I mean, I… I really like you and I would like to get to know you better, to know what movies you like, what is your favourite food, what...” 

“Okay, Eren,” Levi interrupted him. 

“Uh?” the younger man asked, puzzled. 

“I said okay,” Levi repeated. “I like you too,” he said almost in a whisper. 

Eren smiled and hugged him. When he pulled back he took his phone and gave it to Levi to digit his number in. Levi gave him his own and when he saved the number his heart was beating a bit faster than normal. 

“Well, I hope I will hear from you soon,” Eren said. 

“You will,” Levi promised and stood on his tiptoes to kiss the brunet before running to his room. 

Once he closed the door he leaned on it, smiling, fully aware that he behaved like a little girl confessing to his crush, but he couldn’t care, he liked Eren and Eren liked him back and that’s all that mattered to him. 

He showered and finished to pack his luggage before heading to the lobby again to wait for his friends. 

When they arrived, they headed towards Erwin’s car and loaded the trunk. Once they were all settled, Erwin stared the engine and drove out the parking lot. With a last look at the hotel, Levi thought that this wasn’t the last time he would be there. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! After a lot of pondering I decided to continue this fic, it won't be too long, I'm thinking about adding another chapter after this one and then an epilogue to see how things go between Levi and Eren, let me know what you think about it :)
> 
>  
> 
> To all the people that already read the first chapter when I first uploaded it: check if you read the final version because when I first uploaded it a part went missing and I had to re-upload it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy it! :)

Eren’s POV

Eren was lying down on his bed, staring at the phone in his hands, mind full of conflicting thoughts. 

It had been a few days since Levi had left the hotel and he still hadn’t heard anything from him. He knew that Levi was probably busy with work and didn’t have much time to text him, but Eren was still disappointed and he didn’t know if texting first would be a good idea. 

_When we said goodbye, Levi said that he would text me first, but maybe I misunderstood. But if I didn’t I don’t want to text him to soon and come off as someone pushy, but at the same time I really want to text him,_ Eren thought still staring at his phone. 

“Ugh,” he complained, rolling over and hiding his face against the pillow. 

Levi had caught his eye ever since the first time he saw him at the restaurant. He noticed the raven haired as he was leaving the restaurant with Armin and Mikasa and, as soon as he saw the older man eating with his friends, Eren thought that Levi had a different kind of beauty with his sharp edges and dark slick hair styled in an undercut. Eren had stared at the other man as he ate, carefully placing the food on the fork so that none of it would fall from it and then introducing it in his mouth, while keeping his hair away from his face with the other hand. Eren had never seen anyone eat that neatly and as Levi licked his lips he knew he was going to have wet dreams about those mouth and tongue. 

“What are looking at?” Armin asked him, as he saw his friend standing in the middle of the door. 

“I think I found a new fetish,” Eren said, still looking at Levi. 

“I don’t want to know,” Armin retorted tugging his sleeve. 

Unfortunately, Eren had to follow his friends to organize the tours for the following day, but a few times the memory of Levi eating his food had played in his mind. 

When the next morning he saw that the man from the restaurant was part of the group he was in charge of, Eren had mentally cheered and he thought that this was his chance to get to know him better and see if he could have a chance with him. However, Levi’s personality was something he didn’t expect; the man wasn’t the friendliest person he had met in his life, he almost ignored him and when he asked him if he could teach him some Italian he simply retorted “I don’t feel like it”. What kind of answer was that? He could have imagined that his personality wasn’t the best giving his permanent scowl and the way he glared at the people around him, but Eren had thought that it was just his natural resting bitch face and nothing else. 

For the rest of the hike he had walked next to Hanje, learning some Japanese and other things, but he couldn’t focus on what the woman was saying because his mind always went back to Levi and his rudeness; if there was something Eren couldn’t stand it was rude people, they just rubbed him the wrong way, but since he couldn’t fight with one of his clients, or at least not the first day of their tour, he decided to simply ignore Levi and forget all about his weird fantasies about the man’s mouth. But when the raven haired talked to him Eren reconsidered his opinion of the man and thought that maybe Levi was just bad at socialising. He even caught him staring at his lips and then blushing when he made him notice it and Eren couldn’t help but simile and feel his chest tighten at how cute the vision was. 

The following day, he often walked next to Levi and he got to know the man better; he liked how Levi was aware of his attitude and how he made fun of himself. Eren confirmed his theory about Levi being socially awkward when the man told him that he had good genes; Eren had heard many embarrassing pick up lines, but that one was one of the best. They exchanged glances during the whole hike and he caught Levi staring more than once. 

Then, the dance night happened. Eren chose his clothes more carefully than usual and he wore a black pair of jeans that he knew he looked good in and a forest green shirt that complimented his eyes. He was determined to make a move on Levi and at least kiss him by the end of the night, but just in case he even brought a condom, he wanted to be prepared for all the possible outcomes. 

Levi looked hotter than usual that night with his all black outfit that hugged him in all the right places. They chatted for a while, both testing the water, making sure that the other wouldn’t reject them, but it took a few drinks before they even touched each other. Eren had never been a good dancer, sure he had watched a few musicals when he had a crush on John Travolta, but he wouldn’t consider himself the best on the dancefloor, but when Levi joined him and Hanje he gathered all his “Dirty Dancing” memories and started to dance with him. Somehow it worked, because he could see the same desire he had reflected in Levi’s eyes and when the other man suggested going somewhere else, he didn’t think twice before nodding. 

What happened next had been the best sex Eren had ever had in his life; he had never even thought about having sex standing in the middle of a room with only the wall as a support but the sight of Levi with his lips parted and covered in saliva made him lose all control and all he wanted to do was to taste always more of him and see him writhing and moaning underneath his touch. 

When it was all over, he knew he didn’t want to let Levi go, he wanted to spend more time with him to know all the little things about him and that was something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He tried to stay awake for as long as possible to see Levi sleep in his arms and contemplate his face without the usual scowl. He stared at the man for a while even when he woke up the following morning, although he knew in the back of his head that it was a bit creepy, but he couldn’t help it. 

The last day of his tour, he decided to take Levi and his friends to the lake, considering that it wasn’t a long walk to get there, but also because he thought it was quite romantic and he had always wanted to bring there someone he liked. Levi’s attitude that day was different than usual, he looked more relaxed and somehow his features were softer. 

He was still remembering the way he and Levi parted when Eren heard a knock on his door. 

“Come in,” he said raising his head from the pillow. 

The door opened, and he saw Mikasa enter with her phone in her hand. 

“Can I borrow your phone charger?” she asked. “I think I left mine at the hotel.” 

“Yeah, it’s somewhere on the desk,” Eren replied, gesturing towards the table. 

“Thanks,” his sister retorted, taking the charger. 

As she was about to exit the room, Mikasa looked closely at Eren and with a worried look she asked: 

“What’s wrong, Eren?” 

“Nothing,” the brunet said, voice muffled by the pillow. 

“C’mon, I know there’s something wrong,” the girl insisted crossing her arms. 

Eren turned to look at her and with a sight he confessed: 

“It’s just that Levi still hasn’t texted me and I don’t know if I should text him fist or not, I don’t to be a nuisance.” 

“Sometimes you overthink too much,” his sister said rolling her eyes. “Just text him, if he doesn’t reply or says that he doesn’t want to keep in touch with you, you can just throw away your phone and hide in shame under the covers for a week, it’s not like you will see him face to face.” 

Eren just looked at her with a look that was a mixture of disbelief, confusion and horror. 

“You were really helpful, thanks,” he said, hiding his face again under the pillow. 

“Anytime,” Mikasa said before leaving and closing the door behind her. 

Eren was still unsure about the whole Levi situation, so before he did something he might regret he threw his phone under the bed and went to prepare dinner. 

The following day, Eren was taking a middle aged couple up the same path he had taken Levi and his friends. As they went through the same places, Eren couldn’t stop thinking about the raven haired, the conversations they had while they were sitting on a rock, the glances they exchanged as they were walking, and Eren was feeling more and more frustrated by the fact that the other man still hadn’t contacted him. 

_“This evening I’m going to text him,”_ he resolved. _“If he doesn’t reply I will deal with it later.”_

Eren spent the whole day thinking about what he should say in his massage, but as he sat on his bed that night he still hadn’t made up his mind. 

To: Levi 

21:14 

“Hi, this is Eren, how are you?” 

_“No, this sucks, I need it to be more… Ugh,”_ Eren thought as he run a hand through his hair and deleted the whole text. 

To: Levi 

21:17 

“Hi, Levi, I hope you guys got back safely, I kinda miss showing you around :)” 

_“Is this okay? Is it too cold? Is it too late to text something like this? I mean it’s almost been a week since they left,”_ Eren wondered, trying to come up with something better. 

_“I don’t know what else to say, what’s wrong with my brain today? I’ll just send this,”_ he thought as he pressed send. 

Once he sent the text, Eren couldn’t stand to stay still anymore, so he started pacing his room back and forth, wondering what Levi would reply, if he replied. He had always been a bit anxious when he texted someone he liked, but this time it was different, this time he really wanted Levi to like him back, the man was so different from the few people he had dated in the past and the fact that he was older than him didn’t help with settling his nerves. 

After half an hour, Eren heard his phone buzz and, when he reached for it, he saw that there was a new message. 

From: Levi 

21:48 

“Hi, we got back all in one piece, trust me we miss being there as well, the city is ugly af in comparison.” 

As soon as Eren read the text a big smile spread on his face and his heart skipped a beat. 

To: Levi 

21:49 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad :)” 

“What are u up to these days?” 

From: Levi 

21:53 

“Just work.” 

21:54 

“What about you?” 

To: Levi 

21:56 

“Same :)” 

From: Levi 

21:57 

“HELLO EREN, THIS IS HANJE” 

21:58 

“I MISS YOU SO MUCH!! HOW ARE MY COWS??” 

21:58

“LEVI MISSES YOU AS WELL” 

21:59 

“HE CAN’T STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU!” 

22:00 

“Sorry about that, Hanje stole my phone, don’t mind what she said.” 

To: Levi 

22:01 

“So you don’t miss me?” 

From: Levi 

22:03 

“I miss looking at you ass ;)” 

To: Levi 

22:04 

“I know you miss something else too ;)” 

From: Levi 

22:05

“Brat :)” 

To: Levi 

22:07 

“I miss you too, btw” 

From: Levi 

22:10 

“Good” 

To: Levi 

22:12

“I see you’re still as expressive as ever :)” 

From: Levi 

22:15 

“…” 

They continued texting until Eren fell asleep with his phone on the pillow and he was drifting to sleep thinking about Levi, he was glad he had mustered the courage to text him first. 

As the days went on, he and Levi kept texting each other every day, sometimes they even had Skype calls when Levi wasn’t too busy. Eren soon discovered that Levi wasn’t joking when he said that he worked his ass off, he entered the office early in the morning and left late at night, so the time to keep in touch was relatively little. 

Nonetheless, Eren still managed to get to know Levi better. At first it had been difficult, because the older man didn’t open up easily, so it was mostly Eren who talked about himself. He told him about how his father abandoned his mother when him and Mikasa were still very little and his mother had to work long hours to give them all they needed. He told Levi that he wanted to go to university, but he preferred finding a job so that his mother could take more time for herself and that one day he still planned on continuing his studies, he just didn’t know when. He talked about his childhood, his dreams and his fears and little by little Levi started to talk about himself always more. Eren discovered that Levi never met his parents as they died in a car accident and he was brought up by an uncle; Levi didn’t like to talk about his childhood and teenage years, but he said he had good memories of university and of his traineeship days. 

The more Levi told Eren about himself, the more Eren wanted to know and the more his feelings were growing. But with the feelings also the loneliness grew; he felt as if something was missing from his life and being unable to see Levi face to face made him feel always more miserable. He didn’t know how people could have a long-distance relationship (even if he still didn’t dare to call what he and Levi had like that), but he definitely couldn’t. 

Even his friends noticed that he wasn’t his usual self 

“Is there something wrong, Eren?” Armin had asked him one day while they were going to work together. “Lately you’ve been a lot quieter, you don’t even bicker with Jean anymore.” 

“It’s about Levi,” Eren told him, feeling that he needed to talk to someone about his emotional state. 

“What about him?” his friend questioned, encouraging him to talk 

“It’s like I’m missing something in my life, I never thought that he would become so important to me, but ever since he left I can’t stop thinking about him and not being able to see him in real life is killing me,” Eren confessed, running a hand though his hair 

“Have you ever asked him if you could meet some time soon?” Armin inquired. 

“He’s always busy with work,” Eren replied, voice small and dejected. 

“Do you think he feels the same way?” his friend questioned. 

“Maybe?” he replied. “I mean I think so, but sometimes it’s hard to tell with Levi, especially if it’s via a written message.” 

“If he feels the same way, I’m sure he wants to see you too. Maybe you could ask him if he can take some time off or if you could visit him, that wouldn’t be a bad idea.” 

“I don’t know, Armin,” Eren replied, he still wasn’t completely sure about Levi’s feelings and he didn’t want to bother him. 

“Just try to ask him, it won’t hurt you,” his friend said with a reassuring smile. 

“I’ll see,” he replied, still not too convinced about the idea. 

He thought about the conversation with Armin the whole day, making lists of pros and cons and he reminded himself about the first time he texted Levi; in the end it went well, and he didn’t have to hide in shame as Mikasa suggested. He then remembered that the following week there would be a national holiday and, since he didn’t have to work, he hope that neither did Levi. 

To: Levi 

20:13 

“Hi! How was your day?” 

From: Levi 

20:17

“Hi, I’m still at work, I’m doing some extra hours so that next week I won’t have to work on a holiday as well.” 

To: Levi 

20:20 

“Make sure to take care of yourself, next time I see you I don’t want it to be at a funeral.” 

From: Levi 

20:24 

“Don’t worry, Hanje feeds me” 

To: Levi

20:27

“Do you have any plans for next week?” 

From: Levi 

20:30 “Not really, just relaxing I think.” 

To: Levi

20:36 

“Would you like to meet?” 

From: Levi 

20:41 

“Where do you want to meet?” 

To: Levi

20:44 

“Since I don’t have to work I was thinking that maybe I could come to the city and you could show me around a bit, I’ve never been there” 

From: Levi

20:49

“Sounds great” 

To: Levi 

20:51 

“Great, I’ll text you the details as soon as I can :)” 

From: Levi 

20:55

“Okay, I’ll be waiting :)” 

Eren’s heart had been beating a million miles an hour during the whole exchange, but when Levi agreed to meet it was beating even faster. After months of just texting, he and Levi were finally going to meet each other in person and Eren couldn’t be more thrilled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kind of feedback is appreciated and feel free to tell me if there's something you didn't like or I should improve :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all I want to thank everyone that commented and left kudos in the previous chapter, you are the best!
> 
>  
> 
> After this once, there only one chapter to go, I hope you're all enjoying the fic and thank you again for reading :)

Levi was standing in the middle of the platform at the train station, waiting for Eren to arrive. He spent the whole morning cleaning his apartment tying to calm his nerves, but although it helped, it didn’t make completely go away the butterflies in his stomach. It had been a few months since he last saw Eren and being finally able to see him today made him slightly anxious. Sure, they texted everyday and Levi had got know the brunet a lot better than during his stay in the mountains, but that didn’t mean that he was less nervous, on the contrary. Texting was a sort of comfort zone for him, he had more time to think before sending a message and he could rephrase it as many times as he wanted. Face to face conversation was a whole other story, especially when the other person was someone he liked.

So now he was pacing up and down the platform, sometimes stopping to check if there were any delays; he definitely wasn’t going to sit on those dirty benches where everybody sat. 

“The train coming form Trost and headed to Shinganshina is now arriving at platform number 2, please stand behind the yellow line,” a voice announced from the speakers. 

Few seconds later the train was stopping in front of Levi and standing next to the door he could see Eren smiling and waving at him. Levi smiled back, and all the nervousness left his body, replaced by relief and happiness. 

“Hi, Levi!” Eren said as soon as he got off the train that was now leaving again. 

“Hello,” Levi greeted him with a smile. 

They remained still in front of each other for a moment, making sure that this was really happening and secretly checking each other out to see if the other person was the same way as they remembered. Levi noticed that Eren had become even more tanned which made stand out his beautiful smile even more. 

“C’mon, let’s go,” Levi said, finally breaking the silence and making his way out of the train station. 

“Where are you taking me today?” Eren asked as they were leaving the train station. 

“You’ll see,” Levi replied with a grin. 

Levi had come to the station by foot since he lived relatively close to it and also because Eren didn’t bring any luggage as he was leaving that evening again. 

As they were walking, the atmosphere was a bit awkward, neither of them knew how to start the conversation, so they just kept throwing glances at each other. 

After a while Eren finally broke the silence and asked: 

“How are Hanje and Erwin doing?” 

“They’re fine. Hanje wanted to see you today but I told her to fuck off,” Levi replied. 

“Oh c’mon, I would have loved to see her,” Eren said. 

“I already see her ugly face every day at work, I don’t want to see her during the holidays as well,” Levi commented, even if he knew it was a lie since he usually spent almost all his holidays with her. 

“Thank God we haven’t seen each other in months otherwise you would have told me to fuck off as well,” Eren said in a playful tone. 

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Levi replied glancing at him. 

Eren smiled and his cheeks turned slightly pink. 

Levi was heading towards the city center to show Eren all the touristy spots of the city and to grab something to eat for lunch. 

He brought Eren to the main square of the city which was quite big with a fountain right in the middle where people usually took photos and it was surrounded by lots of small bars, cafés and restaurants that were always full of visitors. 

Eren looked like a real tourist taking pictures of his surroundings all the time with a camera hung around his neck and asking Levi to take pictures of him to show his friends and family. 

As he had already told Levi, Eren had never visited the city, so everything was new and exciting for him. He managed to find everything around him beautiful and Levi was fascinated by this new aspect of Eren’s personality that was so different from his. Levi had never thought that the place where he lived was that great but seeing it though Eren’s captivated eyes made it the most wonderful place in the world. 

They went for lunch into one of the restaurants around the square and they sat on the second floor that was almost empty. 

“Are you enjoying your day so far?” Levi asked as they were waiting for their food to arrive. 

“Yeah, it’s great,” Eren replied smiling. “The city is really beautiful, I love the way the historic monuments are mixed with more modern buildings. I don’t think I could ever get tired of it.” 

“I’m glad you like it,” Levi retorted. “But I don’t think we can visit everything there is to see today.” 

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” 

“If you want you can come back another time,” Levi said clearing his throat. “Just to complete the tour, I mean,” he added adverting his eyes. 

“I would love to,” Eren said smiling and nudging Levi’s feet with his own. 

Levi smiled in return and looked outside the window, feeling his cheeks getting warmer. 

After lunch they continued their tour and they moved toward the more historical part of the city. There, they visited the old gothic cathedral with its high towers and rose window and the religious scenes painted on the inside walls. Eren stopped at every painting to study the technique used and to admire the details of every scene. Levi already knew that Eren loved everything that was art related, so he had decided to take him to all the artsy places of the city. 

They spent a good half an hour in the cathedral as Eren liked to contemplate the paintings and compare them one to the other to see how the style changed, how the colours varied from scene to scene and understand what message the painter wanted to convey. 

After a while Levi decided to sit on one of he benches in the cathedral and to wait for Eren to finish his tour. He had always liked people that were truly passionate about something and seeing this side of Eren made him like the brunet even more. 

After the cathedral, they went to an art museum that was too crowded for Levi’s standards, but he decided to endure it since Eren was so passionate about art. 

Eren stopped at every painting and he explained Levi what it represented, what technique the artist used and what he thought about it. Apparently Eren knew a lot more about art than Levi had anticipated, and the brunet soon took back his role of guide and Levi that of the tourist. 

As they were approaching the renaissance part of the museum the rooms were getting gradually more crowded, so Levi decided to take Eren’s hand as people were getting between them and also because more than once he left a room without noticing that Eren was still looking at a painting. 

It had taken a lot of courage for Levi to take Eren’s hand and as he was reaching for the brunet his heart was thumping in his chest. As he felt something touch his hand, Eren first looked down and when he recognised that it was Levi he smiled at him, lacing their fingers together and squeezing Levi’s hand. 

They spent the whole afternoon in the museum and by the time they got out the sun was low in the sky and they were both tired. 

“What are we doing next?” Eren asked dragging his sore feet. 

“I have a few more places in mind for today but I think they’re all almost closing,” Levi replied checking his watch. “I think it’s best if we head back to have dinner.” 

“That’s perfect,” Eren replied relieved that he didn’t have to walk anymore. “Where are we going for dinner.” 

“My place,” Levi casually retorted. 

“Are you going to cook for me?” Eren asked excitedly. 

“Technically, I already have, but yes.” 

“Thank you, Levi,” Eren said, kissing Levi on a cheek. 

Levi blushed at the unexpected gesture and taking Eren’s hand he headed towards his apartment. 

The apartment complex where Levi lived was just outside the city center, so that he wasn’t able to hear all the noise made by the traffic, but he was still relatively close to where he worked. His apartment wasn’t very big, it had a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom, but Levi had chosen it for the balcony that looked on a small park. 

“Take off your shoes before you enter,” Levi told Eren as he was opening the door. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Levi asked while making his way to the kitchen. 

“Water, please,” Eren replied, placing his shoes next to Levi’s and hanging his backpack on the hanger next to the door. 

“So, what are we eating tonight?” Eren asked as he entered the kitchen. 

“Risotto with mushrooms and roast chicken with baked potatoes” Levi replied while he handed Eren a glass of water. 

“It sounds amazing, I’m already starving,” Eren said. 

“For dessert I bought a chocolate cake,” Levi added. “I didn’t know what kind of desserts you liked.” 

“Anything with chocolate is great,” Eren replied with a smile. 

“Since it’s a nice evening I thought we could eat on the balcony,” Levi suggested. 

“I’d love to. What do you need me to do?” 

“Nothing, just watch some TV or read a magazine while I get everything ready.” 

“You already did a lot for me today, let me help you now,” Eren protested as he made his way near Levi. 

“First of all, go wash your hands and then we’ll see,” Levi told him with a huff. 

Eren smiled victoriously and went to the bathroom while Levi washed his hands in the kitchen and took the food from the fridge. He had already cooked everything that morning so now he only had to heat it up. 

When Eren returned they prepared the table outside and Eren decided to put a candle in the middle as well since the sun was starting to set. 

Once it was all ready Levi brought out the risotto and they sat to eat. 

“Oh my God!” Eren said after tasting the food. “It’s so good! I didn’t know you could cook this well.” 

“After living by my self for over a decade I would expect to be at least a decent cook,” Levi replied. 

“You should be a professional cook,” Eren retorted. “I would eat this every day for the rest of my life.” 

“I can make it for you anytime you want,” Levi told him. 

“I’m counting on it,” Eren said smiling. 

After finishing the risotto, they ate the chicken and by the time the dessert was brought out the sun was only a line on the horizon. 

Levi didn’t want this day to end, he wished he could do this with Eren every day, but the fact that they lived so far away from each other made it almost impossible and more than once he had thought about quitting his job and going to live with Eren up in the mountains. 

Levi already knew that his feelings towards the brunet had changed a lot since his holiday, but after spending the entire day together, Levi realised he liked everything about Eren. He liked how he was passionate about art, how he would get so absorbed in admiring a painting that he completely forgot about the rest of the world and how he always wanted to share his opinions with Levi as if he was the most important person in the world. 

After finishing the dessert, they moved to the living room to watch a movie before Eren had to leave. They sat on the couch and picked a comedy Eren wanted to see on Netflix. As the movie started, Eren moved closer to Levi and tentatively put his arm around the man’s shoulder. Levi leaned on the arm and Eren brought him closer to him. Their faces were inches apart and neither of them were paying much attention to the movie as they were glancing at each other. 

After a few more glances, Levi decided to take the initiative and he turned his head to kiss Eren on the lips. The brunet was ready to respond, and he held Levi even closer, cupping one of his cheeks with his hand. 

When the kiss broke, Eren caressed Levi’s blushing cheek and said: 

“I really enjoyed myself today.” 

“Me too,” Levi agreed. 

“I wish we didn’t live so far away from each other.” 

“Me too,” Levi said again, resting his forehead against Eren’s. 

Eren kissed him again, it was a slow and affectionate kiss, a way to tell Levi that he wasn’t going anywhere unless he wanted him to, that he wanted to be with him. Levi responded by deepening the kiss, showing him that he was exactly where he needed to be. 

Levi straddled Eren and, running a hand through the brunet’s hair, he kept kissing him, tracing the insides of Eren’s mouth. Eren eagerly responded to the kiss and putting his hands on Levi’s ass he brought their bodies closer. 

Levi could feel the brunet’s erection pressing against his own and separating their lips he whispered in Eren’s ear: 

“Do you want to move to the bedroom?” 

“Yes,” Eren immediately replied. 

Levi led him to the last door at the end of the corridor and he sat down on the bed taking Eren with him. 

They kissed again and after a while Eren started to undress Levi, removing his T-shirt and taking a nipple between his lips. He sucked at it while Levi moaned under his touch. He kept sucking and biting until Levi’s skin was all red from the abuse and then he moved to the other nipple, making sure to give it the same treatment as the other. All the while Levi was writhing on the bed and unsuccessfully trying to hold back his voice. 

By the time Eren moved to his jeans and underwear, he was fully hard, but he didn’t let Eren do as he pleased. Instead, he reversed their positions and said: 

“It’s my turn this time.” 

He removed Eren’s pants and underwear, before leaving light kisses on the inside of Eren’s thighs. He left a trail of kisses until he reaches the brunet’s waist on both thighs, never fully touching Eren’s cock. 

“C’mon, Levi,” Eren urged him with a hoarse voice. “Don’t be such a tease.” 

Levi smiled mischievously and started leaving kisses down Eren’s cock until he reached the head. He licked at it, tasting the pre-cum that was already leaking and then taking more of Eren’s cock in his mouth. He licked and sucked at it, keeping Eren down with one hand while with the other he fondled Eren’s balls. 

Eren was loudly moaning beneath him, eyes closed and lips parted, as he run a hand though Levi’s hair. 

Levi kept sucking and licking until he felt Eren pull his hair and he let go of the brunet’s cock. 

Eren sat up and kissed Levi roughly, wasting no time before sucking and biting Levi’s bottom lip and pushing his tongue past it. Levi willingly let Eren inside his mouth, relishing in the feeling of being surrounded by Eren. 

The brunet pushed him down on the mattress and before he could say anything Levi told him: 

“In the second drawer.” 

Eren reached for the bedside table and took a bottle of lube and a package of condoms. He spread Levi’s legs apart and after pouring some lube in his hand he inserted a finger in Levi’s hole while taking his cock into his mouth. 

Levi was overwhelmed by the contrasting feelings of pain and pleasure and he bit his lips trying to contain his voice. 

Eren kept sucking Levi’s cock and when he felt the man relax underneath him he started to move his finger before inserting a second one. He then moved to kiss Levi on the lips and to bite his earlobe and neck. 

When he felt the raven haired relax again, he moved his fingers again and started scissoring Levi’s hole. Levi was pushing down on his fingers, begging him to move faster and soon after Eren inserted a third finger, always sucking and biting Levi’s neck and collarbones. 

After a while Eren removed his fingers and Levi whined at the loss and opening his eyes he saw Eren put on a condom and more lube before positioning himself between his legs and holding onto his waist. 

Levi soon felt his hole being stretched even more and he closed his eyes again, focusing on the familiar feeling and trying to relax as much as possible. 

Eren kissed him on the lips and pushed in even more until he was all inside Levi. He remained still to let the older man get used to the intrusion and stroked one of Levi’s cheeks while the other man tried to even his breath. 

Levi nodded, signalling that it was okay for Eren to move and soon after he felt the brunet pull out only to pull in again, every time faster until he reached a steady rhythm. Levi held onto Eren’s shoulders and moved along with him, moaning and calling the brunet’s name. 

Eren picked up the pace and started thrusting harder and harder, angling himself so that he could find Levi’s prostate. When he hit it, Levi saw stars and he begged Eren to move even faster, feeling himself getting closer to orgasm. 

Eren set a brutal pace, hitting Levi’s sweet spot with every thrust and stroking the older man’s cock in rhythm with his movements. 

“E-Eren,” Levi moaned right before coming all over the brunet’s hand and his own chest. 

Eren followed him suit, calling Levi’s name as he emptied himself inside the man. 

After his release, Eren fell on Levi and the two stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths and recuperate their energies. 

As soon as Eren removed himself from Levi, the older man insisted that both had to get cleaned and after a quick trip to the bathroom, they got under the covers in their underwear; Eren pulled Levi close and kissed him slowly and sweetly. 

“I really like you, Levi,” Eren said looking at the raven haired in the eyes. 

“I really like you too, Eren,” the older man replied with a soft smile. 

“Does that mean that we are together now?” the brunet asked expectantly. 

“Yes,” Levi replied. “If you want to I mean,” he quickly added. 

“I do,” Eren replied with a big smile. 

“Good then,” Levi said pulling Eren closer and kissing him on the cheek. 

As they both were about to drift to sleep, Eren sat up abruptly and looked at Levi with wide eyes. 

“What?” Levi asked anxious. 

“I missed the train,” Eren said. 

Levi looked at him, incredulous, and said: 

“Shut up and go to sleep.” 

Eren laughed and went under the covers again, nuzzling against Levi’s neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We've finally reached the last chapter of this story, I'm sorry it's a short one but that's all my brain came up with. I really enjoyed writing this fic but I'm still not happy with Levi's and Eren's characterization, I hope I will improve in future fics.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that read, left kudos and commented on this story, it really means a lot to me :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Two years later

The light was dimly filtering through the curtains of the bedroom, illuminating the room just enough so that Levi could make out the shapes of the objects around him. Next to the door there was a desktop with a computer on it and some papers and dictionaries, on the opposite wall there was a wardrobe and a dresser and next to them there was a suitcase, still unpacked and a clear reminder that from now on Levi wasn’t going to live alone in his apartment anymore. 

As he turned his head, Levi could see a silhouette sleeping beside him, chest heaving regularly, and the craziest bed hair Levi had ever seen. He stared at the figure for a long time, feeling his chest tighten and warm at the same time, and he couldn’t help a smile from appearing on his face. 

As he looked at the shape beside him, Levi was replaying in his head the day he asked Eren to move in with him. It happened a few months before, when the brunet told him that his mother was about to get married again, so he didn’t have to look after her anymore and, since he had enough savings, he wanted to start university. Eren excitedly announced that the fine arts academy he wanted to enrol in was three bus stops from Levi’s place so now they could see each other more frequently. 

When Eren told him he was going to move to the city, Levi immediately thought about asking the younger man to move in with him. However, he hesitated, not only because this was a big step in their relationship and he didn’t know how Eren would have reacted, but also because he had never been good at living with other people. He didn’t like sharing his personal space with other gross human beings and being around people always brought up the worst of him. So he thought about it for a week, wondering if he could live with someone else without throwing them out the second day of their coexistence, but in the end he realised that if he didn’t ask Eren to move in with him their relationship was never going to move further and eventually they would meet a dead end. 

When their relationship started, it had been difficult to find a way to make things work between them with Levi working so many hours and Eren unable to leave home too often, but they both had been determined to make the relationship last, so even if it meant staying up until three in the morning to talk and seeing each other every once in a while, they did their best to maintain their relationship and now that Levi had the chance to take it to the next level he wasn’t going to waste it. 

He finally mustered the courage to tell Eren about his idea a few days before the brunet was supposed to go see some apartments to move into. 

“I hope I’ll find somewhere nice to live,” Eren said as they were talking on the phone. “I know I can’t afford anything too expensive, but at least I want to have running water and the heating.” 

“My place at uni was a shithole, I don’t know how I managed to live through those years,” Levi retorted, sat at his desk. 

“Let’s hope mine isn’t that bad,” Eren said. “I wonder what roommates I will get.” 

Levi remained silent for a moment, not knowing how to tell Eren about his proposal. 

“How were your roommates at university?” Eren asked to fill the silence. 

“Have you ever thought about moving in with me?” Levi finally said, standing up from the chair and pacing back and forth in his bedroom. 

“What?” Eren asked confused. 

“Do you want to move in with me?” Levi repeated as he fixed his already neat bedsheets. 

“For how long have you overthought about it?” Eren asked after a pause and Levi could almost picture the knowing smirk on the brunet’s face. 

“I didn’t overthink about it,” Levi denied. “What is your answer?” 

“Of course I want to live with you, Levi,” Eren told him with a soft voice. “So now you can stop walking up and down your room.” 

Levi stopped in the middle of the room, wondering when Eren got to know him so well but at the same time happy that he did. 

The following months went by quickly; Eren slowly started to move some of his things to Levi’s apartment and Levi went to his house by car a few times to help move the heaviest objects. 

He was still thinking about the previous months when Eren turned around and opened his eyes. 

“For how long have you been staring at me?” he asked, voice hoarse from sleep. 

“A few minutes,” Levi replied with a soft smile. 

“What a creep,” Eren retorted, but he was smiling as well. He moved closer to Levi and hugged him, burying his face in Levi’s chest. 

“What time is it?” he asked. 

“It’s still early,” Levi replied, holding Eren tighter and mindlessly running a hand though his brown hair. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your bed hair, you know?” he said after a while, tying to tame Eren’s rebellious locks. 

Eren chuckled and Levi could see the usual crinkles around Eren’s eyes. He held him even closer and kissed his forehead. Eren moved his face near Levi’s, but before he could reach the man’s lips Levi stopped him and said: 

“Wait,” he reached for his bedside table and, after rummaging through it for a while, he took a small package of mints. 

“Take one,” he said, opening it and giving Eren a candy before taking one for himself. 

“Oh my God, Levi,” Eren said rolling his eyes. “Do I have to eat a mint every time I want to kiss you in the morning?” 

“Yes, unless you want to get up and brush your teeth.” 

Eren replied by eating the mint. 

When the candy was finished Eren finally kissed Levi, tasting the mint on the man’s lips. He took his time opening Levi’s mouth and exploring the insides where the taste of the mint was even stronger. 

Levi lazily replied to his kiss, caressing Eren’s back with one hand while with the other he cupped the brunet’s cheek. 

When the kiss broke Eren looked at Levi and smiled. 

“I’m really happy that I’m going to wake up to this every morning from now on,” he said. 

“Me too,” Levi replied with a soft smile and kissed Eren’s cheek. 

Eren kissed him on the lips again and then said: 

“I love you, Levi.” 

“I love you too, Eren,” Levi retorted, stroking the younger man’s cheek. 

Eren smiled wider and buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, holding him impossibly close and Levi felt his chest tighten for the second time that morning. He still couldn’t quite believe that he had been lucky enough to be loved by such a wonderful man, but he was sure he was going to cherish and love him for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
